Battle of the Wasp
*Battle of the Great Basin *Skirmish in Wellington Hotel *Duel at Central Park |conc= |next=Battle of Palmyra |name=Battle of the Wasp |imageBG= |image= |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=24 July, 2019 |place=''Wasp'' |result= |side1=Police Grand Army |side2=NoHeads |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Ray *Baby Intelligence |commanders2=*Annabeth Black *Mr. Stupid NoHead |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*S.M.S.B. *Police Grand Army **1 Dark mutant clone ***X1 ***X2 *Police Grand Army pilots *Government marines *Police commandos **Yax Squad *Government soldiers **Government marine *Heavy Enduring Artillery Devisors *HAVw A6 Juggernauts *TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks *Firetrucks *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery *New York Security Force assault ships *Government Navy **Open Circle Fleet ***Fourth Fleet **New York Defense Fleet ***Home Fleet Strike Group Four *P-80 skyfighters *Iota-4 S.M.S.B.-class skyfighters *Alpha-3 N-66 skyfighters *1 Government rapid assault vessel **''Perseverance'' *MDY carriers *1,000+ ''Corona''-class Super Exterminators **''Guarlara'' **''0955'' |forces2=*Three NoHeads **Mr. Stupid NoHead **Rotta Hecks **Annabeth Black *NoHead Robot Army **Hundreds of millions of robot soldiers ***F-10 pilot robot soldiers ***Robot marines **F7 robot soldiers **F7 war robots **F8 advanced war robots **F7-C air war robots **Bratpros ***Q-series **New Yorkian insurrectionists **NC-100 Bodyguards *NoHead Navy *N-54 robotic fighters *Spearhead robot *Quad-wing shuttle *P-797 landing craft *At least 1,000 frigates *''Wasp'' **''Hulker'' |forces3= |casual1=*Much of the Police and government fleets **Hubert Spears *Numerous police officers |casual2=*Many robots **NC-1 **NC-2 **7EX *Much of the fleet **''Wasp'' |casual3= |civilian=Large damage to buildings and property Two members of Fire Team Two killed trying to extinguish the flames on the Wasp. }} The [[Battle of the Wasp|Battle of the Wasp]] was a crucial battle of the Second NoHead War ending on 24 July, 2019. Mayor Katie Black was kidnapped by Mr. Stupid NoHead. The NoHead army, led by Brute Gunray, swept into the system, catching the city completely by surprise. However, Gunray failed in his objective, and Rotta Hecks led the army instead. The NoHeads’ Navy hammered the few defending warships, destroying them, before assaulting the heart of town where the Mayor was. Rotta Hecks succeeded in taking Black, before fleeing to the NoHead Base in the clouds, the Wasp. However, the NoHeads were unable to leave, as Police Grand Army reinforcements had arrived. The two fleets engaged each other, firing volleys back and forth. S.M.S.B. headmaster Baby Intelligence, who had just arrived at the battle, flew into the heart of it, determined to rescue Black. Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who had been rejected by him, sneaked into the battle but was caught and given no choice but to tag along. Together, they succeeded in boarding the Wasp, and after a duel, Sebiscuits forced Mr. Stupid NoHead into retreat. The duo, along with the now-freed Black, were unable to escape, however, as Rotta’s robot soldiers captured them. Sebiscuits and Intelligence were able to best her NC guards, forcing the General to flee. With that, the NoHead fleet retreated, having lost much of their fleet. Mayor Black was safe in police hands. However, the team was unaware that NoHead was also testing Sebiscuits, whom he considered a good choice for his new apprentice. Prelude As the Inferno of the Police Grand Army, Baby Intelligence became very successful in his work. A week after his duel with Mr. Stupid NoHead, and fresh from his defeat of Minister Maggot, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, one of his biggest fans, went to the MBH to be tested for training. After a bout of fencing, several tests of agility and superpowers, and being pushed to his emotional limits, Sebiscuits returned with Intelligence to his office. Baby Intelligence refused to train him, as he was mildly paranoid and his heart was filled with anger and hatred. Just then, Baby Intelligence got a call and answered the hologram transmitter in a nearby room. The Mayor had been kidnapped. He told Sebiscuits to leave, and boarded his fighter to help the police. Unbeknownst to him, Cardarphen was following him. The battle Brute Gunray's mission Mr. Stupid NoHead assigned Brute Gunray with the task of kidnapping Mayor Katie Black and bringing her on board the Wasp alive. However, Gunray, despite his best efforts, was unable to furfill his task. This also revealed to Black that the NoHeads intended to kidnap her, and led the police to keep a lookout for any further attempts to kidnap the city's leader. Gunray returned to the Wasp and confessed his failure to his father. As such, NoHead told him that in order to make up for it, he would instead be assigned to go to the MBH and kill Baby Intelligence. However, as he set off, Gunray became increasingly afraid that he would fail in his seemingly impossible task. It is implied that Gunray was expected to fail and that NoHead assigned him the task with the intention of punishing him for his failure at kidnapping the Mayor. As such, he chose not to go, and decided to lie his way out of his demise by telling NoHead he went, but upon being held at bladepoint and slashed across the shoulder, was forced to Apparate away. To fake the slash on his shoulder, he used his sword to slit his own shoulder. He then Disapparated to the NoHead base and told this to NoHead, who accepted his story. The battle begins As a result of this, Mr. Stupid NoHead informed Rotta Hecks that she had a special mission — to kidnap the Mayor by invading her quarters. Rotta immediately left for the Mayor’s home. Rotta led a robot squad in an all-out attack. While a massive battle between NoHead and police forces raged near the Wasp, Rotta searched for the Mayor. Sheriff Bladepoint led the defense of New York. Hoping to gain reinforcements, he contacted the officer Frank, located in the city of Ithica, but Frank determined that he was too far away. A Dark clone called X2 interfered, boarding an N-66 fighter and taking the fight into the sky. After taking down two P-80 police skyfighters, X2 told several robot soldiers to take on Tyson, who he thought was following them. With that, X2 took off across the streets of New York. On his way, X2 encountered and defeated a police officer, but before he killed him, X2 learned that he should be targeting Sheriff Bladepoint. He soon spotted Bladepoint, followed him to a skylane transportation hub, and engaged the Sheriff in battle. X2 used explosives against Bladepoint, throwing him into the city’s traffic with the blast waves and injuring him. Faced with a challenging enemy, Bladepoint had to commend X2 for lasting longer against him than expected. Then, X2 retreated to resume his main objective: the search for Katie Black. Unable to continue fighting, Bladepoint contacted Ray, who took over leading the New Yorkian defense. X2 took a nearby Robot Quar-fighter and joined the sky battle, engaging P-80 skyfighters in combat. Despite several successes, the Grand Army realized too late that the government had been lured into a feint and that Rotta had outmaneuvered them to reach her primary objective — Mayor Katie Black. Baby Intelligence intervenes The Police Grand Army navy was immediately given mission objectives to board their skyfighters in a Corona hangar and head out to counter the NoHead fighters, engaging them in fierce dogfights. Their goal was to clear a path for Baby Intelligence. The pilots proceeded to destroy a number of robotic fighters. Several fighters then landed in the enemy cruiser hangar, exited their vehicles, and manually blew up the inner engine cooling tanks and turret defense system. Jumping back into their fighters, the pilots circled the Endurance cruiser, destroying its bridge. At that instant, Baby Intelligence jumped out of hyperspace with another squad of police aircraft. Taking advantage of the opportunity the first squad had created, he piloted his fighter towards Mr. Stupid NoHead’s flagship, unaware that Sebiscuits Cardarphen had followed him there. As they approached, they found hundreds of enemy fighters swarming protectively around the Dark Lord’s command ship, and the babies engaged the fighters separately, Intelligence with the help of his squad. The police took heavy casualties, and Sebiscuits swooped in and helped them through. In the meantime, Annabeth Black joined the fray. X2 flew by her side, picking off police skyfighters. Black dispatched X2 to deal with Baby Intelligence, but then Cardarphen interfered, forcing X2 to retreat. As the duo closed in on the Wasp, Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits were attacked by a swarm of robot fighters. The droids fired missiles at them, but Sebiscuits managed to evade them by flying near the NoHeads’ power source and making them crash into the side. Intelligence managed to evade them by barrel rolling, which caused the missiles’ flight paths to intersect. However, a piece from the explosion ruptured Intelligence’s wing, breaking all the way through. It was that point when Sebiscuits revealed himself and used his ship to guide Intelligence’s. X2 reported to Annabeth Black, who then sent him with two N-54 fighters to infiltrate the Police Grand Cruiser. The evildoers successfully reached the cruiser’s bridge and secured control of the vessel, and X2 used his sword to destroy the turbolaser defenses, as well as some P-80 wingers that were attacking the approaching NoHead allies inside the hangar. He then returned to help prevent the rescue of the Mayor, but he apparently failed. As they hurtled toward NoHead’s base, Sebiscuits, after being narrowly reminded by Intelligence that the flagship’s shields were still up, took advantage of the fact that the warship’s main deflector shields had been partially destroyed and destroyed the shield protecting the hangar bay entrance. With Intelligence’s ship’s engines failing, the two fighters breached the vessel’s defenses and crash-landed in the hangar, where the two babies quickly eliminated all security robot resistance. After Sebiscuits located the Mayor’s homing beacon, Intelligence admitted it would be too late to take Sebiscuits home, and they headed towards the signal emanating from the top floor. Encounter with Annabeth Black Despite the fact that the Wasp was finally breached, Rotta knew that the babies would come aboard their station, which NoHead had predicted beforehand. She was requested on the bridge via robot NR-329 and heard that the babies were now being tracked. As the two babies headed towards the Mayor, they were surprised to find Annabeth Black holding police officer Ray hostage with eighty F7 robot soldiers. Baby Intelligence realized that Black was a double agent, much to his horror, and he and Cardarphen were quickly surrounded by F7 robots and Black pretended to show mercy to Ray. From there, she suddenly killed him with a well-placed stab to the chest. Almost immediately Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence drew their swords and Cardarphen sliced a hole in the floor after having a brief argument over what method they should use to escape. They fell down into a NoHead fuel tank, the surrounding robots proceeded to take aim, but the experienced NoHead commander ordered her troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. Leaving the scene, Black boarded a nearby ship and left to the Fourth NoHead Base, which was unfinished. Afterwards, they were confronted by more robots in the hall along with wreckage and locked doors, but were able to overcome these obstacles. After boarding a turbolift upon evading two Bratpros in their original form, Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence were held up by a battalion of robots, although their request for the babies to drop their weapons backfired when it caused them to drop their own guard instead, giving the babies an opportunity to cut them all down. After a brief misadventure when the lift they were using was stopped, the babies quickly reached the Wasp’s top floor — the detention chamber — where the Mayor was being held captive. The duel on the Wasp Before the babies could release the Mayor, however, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived, flanked by two robots. Leaping down from the balcony whence he came, he engaged the babies. The two babies began the duel by utilizing basic attacks. While Baby Intelligence used the forms Ataru and Shien in an attempt to deceive NoHead, Sebiscuits didn’t use any basic form. At first, NoHead was able to easily counter their attacks with his mastery of Vaapad. However, he was caught off guard when they switched to their more advanced and preferred forms of Soresu and Djem So. NoHead, unable to combat both at once, telekinetically pushed Intelligence out of the way so he could focus on Sebiscuits. Despite this, NoHead proved able to hold Sebiscuits as Sebiscuits furiously drove him up the stairs to the balcony. Meanwhile, Intelligence brought down the two robots and headed over to attack NoHead from behind. However, NoHead kicked Sebiscuits aside and quickly incapacitated Intelligence, slamming him into one of the walls and knocking him unconscious. Enraged, Sebiscuits kicked NoHead off the balcony and engaged him again. NoHead sensed that Sebiscuits was holding himself back, lest he give in to anger. Seeking to exploit this, NoHead then taunted Sebiscuits, attempting to tempt him for the first time. However, this attempt backfired, further infuriating Sebiscuits rather than causing him self doubt or distracting him. He attacked NoHead with rage, slashing fast, heavy power attacks against his opponent. NoHead was barely able to lift his arms to defend against Sebiscuits’ powerful strikes let alone fight back. With his strength and aggressive sword technique, Sebiscuits finally overpowered NoHead’s defenses and knocked his sword away. Catching Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sword, he held both blades in a scissor arc toward the criminal’s neck. The shackled Mayor commended Sebiscuits’ victory and encouraged him to kill NoHead. Sebiscuits initially hesitated, claiming that it was not right to execute a defenseless enemy. Despite his misgivings and with the Mayor goading him on, Sebiscuits would have beheaded NoHead if he hadn’t triggered the jetpack hidden under his cloak and escaped. Continuing battle Baby Intelligence soon regained consciousness and the babies headed for the hangar with the Mayor. As they headed back to the hangar, the babies were confronted by robots, which they dispatched. They then received word that a police cruiser was being attacked by a NoHead cruiser, and its systems were failing fast. Sebiscuits took control of a laser turret nearby, and fired on the NoHead cruiser, eventually destroying it. After this, the trio continued on to the main hangar bay. Before they could reach it, however, Rotta learned that they were in Hallway 119 of the Wasp and ordered that the ray walls be activated; a robot suggested that she put up the force field instead. The force fields dropped on the babies and Mayor. Sebiscuits was sure that the robots would release the field before demanding for their swords. However, when Bratpros, robots, and sword robots alike unfolded and aimed at them, both babies realized they were backfired. The babies, along with the Mayor, were captured and taken to the bridge and brought before Rotta, though none of the three knew it was her at the time. The general took Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits’ swords, boasting about adding them to her collection, until Baby Intelligence telekinetically removed her hood in order to unmask her. Rotta then told him she had no remorse in joining the NoHeads. However, the babies were able to summon their swords back as Rotta ordered her sword robots to dispose of the babies. After a quick battle, the babies defeated the robot warriors and were about to close in on Rotta when they found her in her escape vessel primed for takeoff. Taking control of the helm, Sebiscuits attempted to pilot the wreck to a safe landing. Losing structural integrity, the entire rear end of the Wasp tore off due to atmospheric stresses. Despite this, Sebiscuits successfully crash-landed the ship on a parking lot. With the loss of their base, the failure of their main objective, and the recovery of their hostage, Rotta, the survivor of the depleted NoHead armada retreated with apprehension to the NoHead’s emergency base. Police onslaught Although they had won the battle, the attack also exposed Baby Intelligence's mission to destroy the NoHeads. Mr. Stupid NoHead was enraged when he discovered the most recent events had occurred. Following the crash-landing, Mr. Stupid NoHead breached the police cruiser (which was not difficult, thanks to X2) and quickly located an officer, who he tortured into telling him what happened to Baby Intelligence. As more police gathered in the room, the captured officer revealed that the Mayor had escaped and the destruction of the Wasp. This caused NoHead to panic, and when the police added that Rotta had been unmasked, he was enraged. He realized at that moment that Sebiscuits was going to join Baby Intelligence. In a rage, he murdered the victim with a death beam, and proceeded to turn his lightning upon the other policemen that had gathered. NoHead then paced the room with Hell Burnbottom and planned his next move as Brute Gunray and Mean King, who had helped NoHead breach the station, looked on before Apparating away. Baby Intelligence witnessed the villain's fury that his secret had been discovered, witnessing the mass murder in his head. Aftermath Rotta Hecks returned to the emergency NoHead base in her escape vessel, and was surprised to be forgiven by NoHead for her failure when she contacted him on hologram. Mr. Stupid NoHead, who realized that Sebiscuits could use his anger to defeat him and become the perfect apprentice, ordered the construction of a new base in Palmyra, dozens of miles from New York City. He also told her he predicted Sebiscuits would join them soon. Afterward, Sidious contacted Grievous shortly after the latter arrived at his base at Utapau, ordering him to relocate the Separatist Council to Mustafar. Upon processing the order, NoHead then told the general that the NoHeads' victory drew near. Although Rotta protested that the loss of the Wasp meant the NoHeads are likely to lose the war, NoHead assured her that the Wasp's loss was of little concern, and inferred that he will soon gain a new NoHead apprentice, one that would be more powerful than most. After taking the Mayor home, Baby Intelligence took Sebiscuits to the MBH and dubbed him a new member of the S.M.S.B. He promised himself he would teach Sebiscuits to control his temper. In the meantime, the police made tracking down Rotta and Annabeth, who they now knew were involved, and bringing them to justice their utmost priority. New York itself suffered extensive damage, due to the combination of NoHead bombing, N-54 robot strikes, wrecked ships crashing, and the harsh urban warfare on the surface. Some of the large craters created during the battle were still in existence even after the end of the Second NoHead War. Eventually, the fallen Wasp was stripped and the metals and electronic systems were used to the city’s advantage. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Wasp Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:2019 events Category:Battles of New York City